


Used By The Internet Boy

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: You're the only one of Link's friends who know just why his nickname is "Hardcore Neal".





	Used By The Internet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening: 
> 
> "Next time it's 3a.m" by Nate Kenyon
> 
> "Used" by Jess Moskaluke

There is only one phone call that I don't mind getting at three in the morning. 

And it's usually when the call is from my friend and emergency dick partner, Link Neal!  

I don't mind his call. No matter what day. Or time. 

I'll always answer to Link Neal. 

He owns me. 

Any time I hear my phone chime with a text, I'm always secretly wishing it'd be him. 

Maybe he'll be a little drunk and want some company. 

Or he'll tell me that his wife is out of town and his kids are with friends, so he'll invite me over. 

I love it so much. 

Because I love him so much. And he loves me. Although we can't ever be together publicly because he wants to remain faithful to his wife and kids...or what not. 

That's fine, though. If we're being honest, I kind of only want him for his dick. 

Yes; Link's dick. What it lacks in girth, more than makes up for in length. 

Like just last night when he had called me up, I could immediately tell that his voice was 100 proof. 

So I did what I always do. I invited him over. 

When he got to my apartment I could tell something was off. 

He seemed like he was a bit frustrated. 

Luckily for him, I knew the best way of how he can relieve some stress. 

I watched him as he made his way through my place and over to the kitchen. 

I watched as he gripped that bottle of whiskey in his big and strong hands; the same exact ones that are responsible for bending me over various countertops and beds, and, well if we're bring honest, even the occasional washing machine at IKEA. 

I made my way over to the kitchen island, standing on the opposite side. 

"You going to save some of that for me?", I asked playfully. 

Link pulled the bottle away from his lips. He moved towards me. "Tilt you head back".

I folded my arms in front of me and leaned over the edge of the countertop. Tilting my head back so that it was adjacent with my shoulder blades I awaited the smooth and strong liquids to soon pour down my throat, but they never came. 

I had watched from the corner of my eye as Link pulled the bottle away from me and took another long gulp for himself. 

I lifted my head. I tsked. "You're such a tease, Neal!". I let out a slight giggle. 

Which was meant by a slight cock of the eyebrow from Link. 

With a sly grin, he moved a little closer to me. "Oh, am I?" 

Before I could say another thing in protest, Link swung one arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, and holding me firmly. 

My back was pressed to him and I could already feel the hardening of his cock from beneath his jeans. 

He had his hands on my hips as he started to trail a line of kisses up my neck. He breathed an inaudible whisper in my ear as he lightly nibbled my earlobe. 

Then I felt his hand. His left still holding court on my hip, the other taking a hike down. It inevitably found its way under the cotton material of the sundress I was wearing, and soon his fingers started to trace the lacey material of my panties. 

I bit my lip slightly reveling the warm touch of his fingers between my legs. 

I was completely lost in his darkness. 

So when he forcibly bent me over the granite countertop of the kitchen island, I was a little caught of guard. 

He gripped my hips in his strong and sturdy hands, holding me steady, as he rammed his dick inside of me with one quick thrust. 

I let out a loud squeal at the impact, only to have that met with a large hand quickly coming down on my ass. 

I squealed. And Link slapped my ass again. 

Link tangled a hand in my hair as he continued to rapidly pump his long swollen cock in and out of me. 

I tried my best to hold on to the edge of the countertop as Link continued to pound into me with the force of his massive cock, showing no mercy. 

Link grunted from behind me and spoke up, "ugh, I just want to fucking cum in you!", he said. 

I squealed in pure delight. And without hesitation replied, "Do it!", my breathing was heavy. "Do it, Neal! Fill me with your seed!" 

Link's thrusts became more sporadic as he began to shoot his hot white load into me. 

I screamed in pleasure, falling lifeless onto the cold hard granite. 

Catching my breath, I heard the jingle of a belt buckle behind me. 

Turning around I saw that Link was pulling his pants back on. 

Before I could speak he leaned into me and planted a quick chaste kiss to my cheek. 

"Love you", he said, nonchalantly. 

I watched as he picked up the bottle of whiskey and took another sip. 

I looked at him. "You're not staying?", I quipped. 

"Wish I could but I have to go pick up my wife at the airport", he took one last sip of whiskey before handing me the bottle. 

"But you'd been drinking?", I quipped. 

Link shrugged. "I'll take an Uber" 

And with that, Link left. 

And I never saw him again... Well, not until the next time it was 3a.m..


End file.
